Decisions
by Jgirl53
Summary: Artemis thought she could just go get breakfast in peace. But when her friends and crush are there and they put her on the spot? Yeah, that wasn't what she expected for the morning. *I don't own either fandom, Korra or YJ*


It's been roughly 70 years since the famous 100 year war. And approximately one since Amon was defeated.

15 year old Artemis woke up in her shabby apartment in downtown Republic City, major Triad zone. She peeked out her window at the rising sun just peaking over the mountains that shelter the city from the east. It was breath taking. All shades of orange gleamed off the snow capped mountain heads.

She ran out to her living room when finally deciding that sunrises are boring if you aren't a firebender. Hell, Artemis wasn't a bender at all. But that didn't mean she couldn't handle her own. The blunt blondie could kick your ass all the way to Airbender Island if she really felt like it. Not to mention her skills at archery. With everybody trying to modernize weapons Artemis much prefers her old tech bow and arrows any day.

Artemis bounded through the apartment without a sound until she reached the kitchen and yanked some cabinets open to find some instant noodles for breakfast. The cabinets were bare except for some old fire flakes and leeche nuts, bleeck. Finally deciding to get some real food, she graced through the main room of the apartment to her bedroom.

The archer settling on a plain green tank top that exposed a good part of her midriff and ruffled brown pants that can still be counted as "clean enough" she grabbed a few yuans and left the apartment quickly. Everybody always got on her case about how she wore clothes that represented the Earth Kingdom when she looked so damn Water Tribe. Blue eyes, naturally tanned skin, although she has blonde hair she still slightly regrets getting from her father, the leader of the Triple Threat Triads. But that was her secret alone, besides her mother knowing, and her sister who pulled a disappearing act so many years ago.

The real reason she wears green and brown every day is because she wants as few ties to her father as possible. Last time Artemis checked _good old daddy_ was sporting fire nation colors. Artemis quickly dismisses all family ties from her mind as she reaches the bottom floor of her building.

The archer quickly steps out and looks for any incoming Sato Mobiles (don't wanna get hit by those hunks of metal). When the barrage of cars finally cease she runs over to her favorite shack near the street that sells assorted meats on sticks. Not to mention its one of the only places ever open at sunrise.

Mako, one of the fighters in the bending war, was standing by the shack talking to a red-headed guy while the shack owner, Tai Lyn, rustled up some grub for the two of them.

Artemis froze in her steps at the sight of the red hair. Only one guy around downtown Republic City has red hair that exact color, _Wally West_.

Before Artemis could turn away and find some other place to eat she heard Wally's voice call out, "Hey! Arty's awake!"

"Arty" hung her head and stopped walking. That buffoon knows that she hated that nickname. But she couldn't stand to walk away because whether that buffoon knows it or not, he had Artemis's heart in his front pocket. Why did she have to like Wally West? Of all guys she likes _Wally West_. It was humiliating.

Wally came running the short distance to her, full on running. He wasn't a bender, but he was hella fast. Some freak lab mess up when he tried to do something. Artemis still stuck to the theory that he was trying to make himself a girlfriend that wouldn't reject him, which Wally always blatantly denied then went back to hitting on the any female with a pulse.

"Trying to run away now Arty?" Wally asked. "It's a little late since you've already been spotted."

Artemis fixed her head back up proudly, refusing to admit anything. "It's hard to run from a speedster, but that doesn't mean I can't hit one with an arrow." A smirk sliding onto her face.

Wally pulled a face, "Now why would you shoot dear old me?" He faked putting on a southern drawl that would fool most people from the Southern Earth Kingdom.

Her smirk got a little wider, "Target practice, convenience to humanity, the list goes on."

Mako let out a chuckle from behind Wally. "Sorry Wall Man, she's got you beat."

Artemis pulled a full on smile and cantered over to the stall of meat, where the guys soon joined her. Mako and Artemis ordered two sticks for themselves and Wally continued buying stick of meat after stick of meat. It's surprising that Tai Lyn isn't rich by now with business like Wally.

Mako's brother Bolin came jogging up with little Robin in tow. Both of them laughing a something that probably was a prank that got pulled on Korra earlier. Sure, she was the Avatar and all, but the prank wars between Bolin and Robin against Korra were absolutely priceless.

Bolin ceased his laughter and caught Mako looking at the time candles on the street corner. "Do you have somewhere to be bro?"

Mako looked up like he was pulled out of a daydream. "Huh? I just have to meet Korra at the piers soon."

Robin took this as something more, as he always did. "So you've got another date with the Avatar, sweet. It's good to see you guys feeling the aster." The thirteen year old swiveled on his heel to Wally, "Speaking of dates. When are you ever gonna ask Artemis out?"

If Robin wanted a reaction out of Artemis he wasn't going to get one. He was taking the knowledge of her crush and completely misusing it! She scolded herself for ever telling the little guy about her crush two weeks ago.

Robin, always holding the knowledge of everything about everyone, was actually looking to get a reaction out of Wally. Who was known to like Artemis, it was blatantly clear to anybody but Artemis. Under his sunglasses Robin's eyes brightened mischievously, all for waiting for Wally to pull something to save his own ass.

Wally's eyes widened and he began sputtering incoherently trying to find some snappy remark for the three people waiting for him to spit it out already.

Bolin, having known about the crushes on both sides for weeks, was smiling at Wally. Trying to give him the message with his eyes, _Just ask her! She likes you dude! _If only he would get the message and close his gaping mouth!

The speedster looked at the guys surrounding him. Robin, who looked like he was in high heaven right now (and Wally expected Artemis to send him there any second) was grinning widely at Wally. There is no way that Rob is in his right mind today.

Mako, who looked like he could care only a little less, was glancing between him and Arty. What was he expecting? For him to just ask Artemis out right now? That would earn him a few broken bones, _at least_.

Then to Bolin, who was obviously trying to tell him something. And Bolin is known for just saying things outright, so this message had to be secretive and important. _But what the hell is he trying to say?!_

Wally's gaze finally fell on Artemis, who had remained uncharacteristically silent. She paused her glare at Rob to look at him. Her usually unreadable poker face was slipping. Her emotions showing plainly in her stormy and oh so beautiful eyes. She wanted him to ask her. She liked him. And not as a punching bag!

Wally suddenly felt like shouting out in glee. But he refrained and closed his jabbering mouth, eyes going back to normal size, and his trademark smirk becoming plastered on his face. Wally suddenly had a plan; he winked at Robin before deciding to follow through. Wally just hoped they had a casket ready if this went downhill.

The speedster suddenly put his reflexes to good use and quickly picked Artemis up marriage style. "Artemis Crock," pause for dramatic tension, "will you go out with me?"

A gorgeous smile found its way to Artemis. Instead of knocking Wally around like she usually would've for doing this in a place so public and in front of her friends she kissed him. Full on the mouth.

Their lips locked and they both felt everything else melt away. They were a perfect match for each other, and it took damn long enough for them to finally realize it.

The three guys beside them let out whoops of joy as the happy couple stayed locked to each other. When they finally had to come up for air they both had smiles on their faces that wouldn't disappear for days.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it as a defiantly yes."

**A/N: This is the absolute first fanfiction I have ever written. And it was a crossover. I'm really expecting something to bite me in the ass for writing this. Oh well, hope I did it justice. Review please!**


End file.
